


Dulcet

by Railgun



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, General, Tea, Tea Party, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Railgun/pseuds/Railgun
Summary: Luke and Emmy make tea for the Professor.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Dulcet

**Author's Note:**

> Professor Layton (c) Level-5.

"What are you doing?"

Luke flinched, backing away from the stove. He recognized that voice, making its way as the kettle on the stove heated up. He turned around, facing Emmy standing at the kitchen entrance.

The young apprentice smiled, welcoming her. "Making tea for the Professor of course!"

Emmy blinked with surprise. Hearing noise from the kitchen brought her to come on a whim. However, Emmy did not anticipate to find Luke preparing tea. "Tea? When did you start making that?"

"Well, I don't do it often," Luke replied, timidly twisting a lock of his brown hair. "But I would like to improve on it. So I thought of making some for the Professor! He's been occupied in his room all day. He must be tired, and a nice warm cup of tea will set him on ease."

Emmy agreed with Luke's explanation. Professor Layton was a busy man, of course his duties didn't stop him from going on crazy adventures. Her and Luke were total witnesses to that. "So I see the second assistant wants to make some impressions. Did you warm the pot?"

"Of course - hey! I heard that!" Luke pouted and crossed his arms. Emmy chuckled, teasing him was enjoyable at best. 

It was not enough for her to quit. "And are the loose tea leaves in the pre warmed pot?"

Luke's hostility faded, having forgotten that important step. Curses. He scurried to the kitchen cabinet. "I'll go do that now!"

Emmy chuckled at the younger apprentice and his antics. "Can't have proper tea without the leaves, Luke. Allow me to assist you."

The kettle on the stove whistled, and Emmy figured the water was done. She turned off the stove while Luke dumped the tea leaves in the porcelain pot. Once Emmy brought the kettle to the pot, she noticed the large amount of leaves inside. "Isn't this a bit much, Luke?"

"Tea should have lots of flavor," Luke answered.

"Yes, but this is a mass amount. Unless, that is what the Professor prefers..."

"We won't find out until we try. Let's give it a shot Emmy!"

"All right." Emmy carefully poured the boiling water into the pot, the liquid mixing in with the leaves simmered. She replaced the lid, and covered the pot with the cosy. "Now we wait," she said. 

"I'll get the tea cups ready," Luke added, heading toward the cabinets again while the other assistant watched the pot cool down.

"The Professor will be pleased," she spoke to herself with a smile, feeling proud of the tea she assisted Luke with.

* * *

"Now Luke, Emmy... what is it that you two have in store for me?" inquired Professor Layton. He was dragged by his assistants to the table. The Professor was requested by the two to come out from his office, unaware of the reason. It was like a puzzle, which he did not mind solving. 

There was no need for any sort of intellect, the answer was right in front. Layton was able to save his brilliance for other matters. He glanced at a tray sitting on the table, carrying a porcelain teapot and cups. It was then he discovered what was in store. He smiled as his assistants sat him down on the couch. "Why, this is nice."

"I thought you would like tea after a long day," Luke explained as Emmy poured some into the cups. "We made it together."

"And Luke almost forgot the tea leaves," Emmy teased.

"Ah – that was fixed!" Luke blurted out, his cheeks rosy as the Professor produced a small laugh.

"An easy one of course," Layton added, reaching out to one of the teacups. He brought it to his lips to sip.

"How is it, Professor?" Luke inquired. 

As Layton finished the sample of the tea, he set it down to give his review. "It's a bit too strong, there is an imbalance between the amount of leaves and water used. Also, while you two allowed the tea to sit and cool, it's a bit tepid for my liking."

"I told you about using too much of the leaves Luke," Emmy said as Luke looked down in disappointment from the criticism. To him, it meant he was far from his goal of becoming a true gentleman like the Professor.

"However," Layton added, in which Luke quickly shot his head back up. He saw a smile creep up from the Professor's face. "This tea has a lot of personality. It has a very sweet and innocent flavor, much how it corresponds to your character, Luke."

"Does that mean it's good, Professor?!" Luke cried enthusiastically. 

"Haha, well it certainly has its own unique flavor. Meanwhile, the richness of the tea is reminiscent of Emmy and her enduring strength."

"What?" Emmy asked, surprised. 

"It's like a package of two in one. This tea is a product from the both of you. You managed to create tea that complements both of your distinct personalities," Layton replied.

"Really? That's interesting for you to say, Professor."

"Oh no, Emmy. It's nothing new, creations usually have some sort of trace from the creator, in this case it's tea. You both put a bit of yourselves into it, and that, indicates it was made with love and care. It's pleasant, if I say so myself."

Emmy smiled at the Professor's approval, and Luke jumped in the air and cheered. Along with the celebration, Professor Layton had a request for his assistants. He asked sweetly, "Now, you two wouldn't want to leave me alone in drinking this wonderful tea, right? Sit."


End file.
